Bonding Time
by AstralComet
Summary: Eren decided to bond with his daughters and what a better way than to play with them. The best part is that they get to play with him in his titan form


Tess grabs a pointed ear before scratching it. She's giggles as she heard a purr sound. Deva play with some locks of dark brown hair.

If you want know what's going on, well then I'll tell you. Eren want to spend some quality time with his daughters since he's been busy with work. So what's a better way then to play with Tess and Deva, outside the walls? The best part was his daughters want to play with him in Titan form.

Eren continued to purr as Tess scratch his left ear "you sound like a kitten Daddy."

Eren turn his head slightly causing Deva to lose her balance and fall on his arm "Daddy." She whines.

Tess laughs as she back up before Eren turn his head to Deva who is pouting at him. He mewls before he raises his hand, grab Deva gently and put her on his right shoulder "thank you."

Eren nudge his daughter gently before he stares at her. Deva is wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and black sneakers. He turns to Tess as she smiles at him. She's wearing a blue t-shirt, grey shorts and black sneakers.

Tess chuckles before taking some locks of hair and begin climbing "race you to the top sis."

"You're on." Deva grab some locks of hair and began climbing after her sister.

Eren stare into space as his little angels climb on him before he heard Tess "we're queen of the world."

"Yeah." Deva grins before she and Tess heard a chuckle. They look down to see Eren had put his face behind his arms and laughing.

The twins giggle at Eren's antics "Daddy's funny." Deva said.

"Yep he sure is." Tess laughs.

"Hey Eren." Eren stops laughing and turn his head after his daughter slide off his head. A man with long black hair and violet eyes wearing a brown jacket, white shirt, brown pants and brown boots is walking towards them.

Tess and Deva smiles at the man "hi Uncle Alto."

Eren smiles at Alto who happens to be his brother-in-law. You see, Alto is Mikasa's boyfriend who has a son together which he thinks is cute.

Alto smiles "hi girls. How are you today?"

"Playing with Daddy." They said in unison.

"I see that." He turns to Eren and smirks "you know bro if you keep taking your daughters without no one notice, they're go bonkers."

Eren tilt his head in confusion making Alto roll his eyes "you're sister is running around looking for you and your daughters. Jeez man, I have to give my son to Christa so I can find your titan ass."

"Swear." Deva said.

"Sorry." Alto apologizes.

"And this is why we curse." Tess whispered.

Alto smirks "so Mommy decided to play with his babies?"

Eren glare at Alto making him laugh "don't have a BF Eren. Remember last time you did that?"

Okay how many times he going to say this, it was one time and he was pregnant with his little angels. Alto shook his head "just saying. So seeing that you okay I'll see ya later." He began to walk back before Deva spoke.

"What's a BF?"

"None of your business." Alto wave as he disappears from sight.

Deva blink before looking at Eren "Daddy." Eren shook his head making his daughter pout cutely at him.

Tess smirks "it means bitch fit sis." She grins when Eren growls at her "blame Papa and his squad." Oh he will after he done playing with his daughter.

Tess sat down on his back and stare at the clouds. She glance at her sister to see her kissing Daddy's nose making him purr affectingly. She laughs before she lean forward and fall off the titan.

Deva turn her head just in time to see Tess fall off of Eren "Daddy, Tess."

Eren turn to see Tess falling before he reach out and grab her in his hand. He puffs out smoke from his mouth as he open his hand to see Tess rubbing her head "thanks Daddy."

Eren smiles before Deva jumps in hand and hug her sister "are you okay?" she let go of her sister who smirks at her.

"Yep I'm okay." Tess chuckles before speaking "can we go back inside Daddy? I want to mess with my cousins." Eren nods before he stands up and walks back to the others. As he walked to his friends, Tess and Deva begin to enough the breeze before sighing. They look up at their Daddy for a minute before looking away.

The twins will never understand why people think Eren is ugly or monster. All they know is that Eren can turn into a titan and besides if he was a monster, they'll still love him because Eren is beautiful and wonderful in both ways. Tess and Deva close their eyes and smile before whispering under their breath "best day ever."


End file.
